Things You Never Thought Were Real
by Big Evil
Summary: The night that changed Sara's life was the night she thought she had finally gone crazy. AU - OOC
1. Prolog

By: CSI4CoolBeans

Beta: Vigg, the BEST beta you can find. Without her this story would still be a thought in my head

Spoilers: Yes (Not sure what but I know there is)

A/N: I don't own CSI, Twilight or Edward Cullen, even thou I would love to, but I would settle for just being Edward girlfriend. This is also AU.

* * *

Sara Sidle is 35 years old. She was born on September 16th, 1972 to Laura Sidle in San Francisco, California. She spent most of her childhood life in foster care because of her mother, who stabbed her father to death when Sara was about 10. During high school Sara was labeled as a "science geek". In 1984 the court held the case of "The People vs. Laura Sidle" in Modesto. At the age of 16, Sara was accepted to Harvard where she received a Bachelor's degree in Theoretical Physics, and later received a Masters at U.C Berkeley. After college, Sara moved back to San Francisco where she worked in a Coroners Office. After becoming a CSI level three the Las Vegas crime lab asked her if she would like to come work for them on the night shift. Sara accepted and has now lived there for four years.

"GREG!" Sara yelled as she came into the crime lab break room.

"What?" A spiky-haired and listens-to-music-obnoxiously-loud lab tech replied.

"What are you doing with my file?"

"M-me?"

"Yeah, **you**!"

"Um…"

"Greg…"

"Okay, well I'm making you a Friend Agenda page, and I need some background on you to put in the biography page."

"What?…Wait, what's…a 'Friend Agenda' page?"

"Oh, it's this new website where you make an account then you can customize a page about yourself."

"Greg, I don't _want_ a Friend Agenda page!"

"But, I have one and I need more FRIENDS!"

"Make one for Cath." She stated.

"I already asked her."

"Wait, you asked Cath, but couldn't ask me, your now **Ex**-best friend?"

"Um…"

"Yeah I thought so. You better delete that and give me my file, _and_ if you tell anyone anything you read in there…Just remember I know how to hide a body so no one can find it."

"Okay, okay, it's being deleted now, and here." Greg handed Sara her file and moved his hand back as fast as possible.

"Thank you," Sara said as she walked out of the break room to go put her file under lock and key.

About thirty minutes later supervisor Rainy handed out assignments for the night. Catherine, Rainy's second-hand CSI and Warrick, a tall, deep green-eyed African American CSI got a B&E in Summerlin, Greg and Nick, a nice, not half-bad lookin' CSI from Texas, had to finish up a case from two nights ago, Rainy gave himself a case of a body found in the desert, and Sara was stuck with paperwork and not allowed to go out into the field for another week because she was over booked on overtime again. Ecklie, the crime lab supervisor of all supervisors, said that Sara was single-handedly moving the budget into a very deep hole. Sara, of course, didn't care. No one cared what Ecklie thought or said or did; no one cared about Ecklie period.

After six hours of mind-numbing paper work, Sara was close to going insane. It was around three in the morning and she still had four more hours to go. She would be lucky if she made it out alive tonight. Her fingers hurt, she had a headache...close to becoming a migraine, her butt hurt from sitting for such a long period of time, and she had gone through four cups of coffee. That was when the phone rang...

"CSI Three Sidle,"

"Miss Sidle?"

"Yes…?" She hated when people asked questions she had just answered.

"I'm Jane with the West Side Hospital in San Francisco."

"Okay…" _Why do I care?_ Sara thought with an exasperated look on her face. _Oh, wait, that's right I don't-_

"Your mother was in a car accident last night,"

"What?! Is she alright?"

"Well she made it through the night, but the doctors say she doesn't have much longer,"

"How bad?"

"You might want to get some time off, ma'am,"

"It's _that_ bad?"

"Yes, Miss Sidle, When will you be able to come out?"

"I-I'll leave when I get off work,"

"You work nights?"

"Yes, I do."

"Do you have any other family you would like us to contact?"

"Well, uh, I have a brother somewhere...His name is Jacob,"

"Okay, we'll try to get a hold of him."

"Thank you,"

"You're welcome; see you soon Miss Sidle,"

"Jane? Call me Sara."

"Okay. See you soon Sara."

"Thanks, bye," Sara wasn't sure what to do.

She had to move, do something, anything but she couldn't. She hadn't spoken to her mom in years. She got a letter before her move to Vegas that her mom had be released from prison for good behavior, but she never called or went to see her. If she could have it her way she would never see her again, but nothing ever works out for Sara.

Right at that moment Warrick walked in with some type of take-out food and a cup of coffee. Sara was close to vomiting, and the smell of Warrick's food pushed her over the edge and she went running for the bathroom. A few moments later a very pale looking Sara walked back into the break room to find a confused looking Warrick eating a burrito, and Cath sitting across from him drink the cup of coffee Warrick walked in with.

"Sorry Warrick, I didn't mean to run out on you like that. It was just the smell of your burrito," Sara said as she pointed.

"It's alright Sara. You have fun here by yourself?"

"Yeah so much I can hardly speak,"

"Is everything okay, Sara? You seem a little off." Cath said looking at the pale Sara who was leaning on the door jam.

"Yeah I'm fine, but I'm going to be taking the next couple weeks off,"

"Why?" Both Cath and Warrick asked at the same time.

"I need to go back to San Francisco. My mom's sick,"

"This is a first.."

"What?" Sara asked confused.

"You are taking time off and you are talking about your mom. What did you do with our Sara?"

"Nothing, just leave it alone. No more questions Cath."

"Can_ I_ ask you questions?"

"No," Sara said with no emotion.

"Okay," Warrick answered before he took a bite of his burrito. He shrugged and glanced at Catherine. "I tried."

"I'm gonna head over to talk to Rainy, see you guys later. And If I don't get the chance, tell Greg that he lost the bet. He'll know what you mean."

"'Kay; hope your mom gets better Sara."

"Thanks," Sara said over her shoulder as she walked down the hall to Rainy's office.

* * *

A/N 2: Please Read and Review, and Check out Vigg's new story - See You on The Other Side

* * *


	2. Human Encounters

By: CSI4CoolBeans

Beta: Vigg, the BEST beta you can find. Without her this story would still be a thought in my head

Spoilers: Yes (Not sure what but I know there is)

A/N: I don't own CSI, Twilight or Edward Cullen, even thou I would love to, but I would settle for just being Edward girlfriend. This is also AU.

* * *

Some would say he is the Angel of Death; others just called him an angel. He sure looked like one. You know that book _Twilight_ by Stephanie Meyer with the vampire Edward Cullen? Remember when they said he looked like a god chiseled out of stone? Well, this angel looked better than Edward. He had black short curly hair and a full beard, which he shaved very now and then. Blue eyes that…well, no words can describe his eyes. He looked like he was around 28 years old, when in reality he was much older than that, but no one knew just how old and no one dared to ask. His friends just called him Gil or Griss even through his name was Gilbert Grissom. He was the outcast of the group; the only one to wear all black. Every day he wore a black suit and tie with a trench coat and a fedora. If you would ask him why, he would say "White gets dirty too easily.", but the real reason was his job. He was sent to lead the dead to heaven, and why wear a charming color such as white when you saw death every day of your life? Or whatever you would call an angel's life span…they never _do_ die so…their _eternity, _I suppose is a good way to describe it?

For his current assignment, Gil was being sent to San Francisco's West Side hospital where he was to pick up a woman named Laura Sidle. She was in a car accident earlier that evening, and there was nothing they could do to save her. He was told to wait till her daughter, a Sara Sidle, got there, so she could say her final goodbyes. He was also told a son might show up, but if he wasn't there by noon the next day not to wait any longer. So, at that time, Gil was on his way to the hospital in his silver Volvo. Sure, he could fly there, but that was no longer fun. He liked to drive anyway, and another great thing about being an angel is no one could see you unless you wanted them to. You could be standing right next to someone and they would never know; they couldn't hear, see, or feel you, but for everything good, there's always something bad. Angels couldn't feel or taste; they could hear and see, and that was it. They could also talk; all angels know every language and sign, but then why be able to touch when you can read minds.

Gil reached the hospital at the same time a blue Ford F-150 was pulling in. He parked next to it. A young woman with brown hair and amazingly brown eyes got out of the drivers seat. She looked like she had be driving for hours, and crying for a while during that time, if not the entire time. _Poor humans.._ Gil thought to himself. _They have to feel what its like to lose someone or their own life. _He followed the woman inside. She either didn't notice there was a line or didn't care. She walked right up to the receptionist's desk.

"I got a phone call earlier about my mother. I was told she was in a car accident."

"Her name ma'am?"

"Laura Sidle," Sara said a little impatiently. "I'm Sara Sidle, her daughter."

Gil's head shot up when he heard her say she was there to see Laura.

"_So this is who I'm supposed to be waiting for." _Gil said out loud to no one. As he continued to gaze at her more he realized she was very pale, but extremely beautiful. Almost like she was an angel…but she wasn't. She was human; she could feel, taste, and touch. The more he looked at her to more lost he became. Only then she turned around to go to her mother's room, and she stopped and _**stared**_ at him, (even though she couldn't see him) did he realize he was staring right back at her. As she started to walk away, he panicked. He hadn't known he had moved until he was standing next to her in the elevator going to the 3rd floor, ICU. In his entire life had he never shown himself to a human, and now he wanted to just appear and say "_Hi, My name is Gilbert, I saw you in the waiting room and you looked kinda sad_." He could hear her response in his head. _"Where did you come from? I didn't see you get into the elevator."_ He wanted to hear her voice; do anything to get her to look at him again.

So that's when he made his plan: he was going to "show up" at her mom's door once she was there and just start talking to her. Yeah, that was a great plan, but was it going to work? She was crying again, God he wanted her to stop. It was _hurting him _to see her in so much pain. Wait a second, _hurting_ him? He wasn't able to feel, and yet there was this pain in his chest that was just getting worse and worse as he watched her. She walked out of the elevator when the doors opened, but Gil didn't move. He couldn't move, his brain was screaming at his feet to run, skip, walk, tap dance anything to go after her, but his feet weren't listening. The doors closed and Gil sunk back down to the 1st floor. He was still staring at the closed doors, when they opened again for another waiting group of people going to see loved ones that weren't very lucky.

* * *

A/N 2: Please Read and Review, and Check out Vigg's new story - See You on The Other Side

* * *


	3. Meeting an Angel

Chapter 3 - Meeting an Angel

By: CSI4CoolBeans

Beta: Vigg, the BEST beta you can find. Without her this story would still be a thought in my head

Spoilers: Yes (Not sure what but I know there is)

A/N: I don't own CSI, Twilight or Edward Cullen, even thou I would love to.

* * *

Two hours later, Gil was still standing in the exact same spot. He had gone to the ICU level twelve different times and still didn't have the courage to get off the elevator. Laura's room number was 307. You could see it from the elevator, and because they were not allowing visitors inside the room, he could also clearly see a crying Sara Sidle. This made his heart want to explode. He wanted to comfort her, wanted to be the one to make this whole mess okay. He wanted her to know who he was, what he was, and that…no he didn't love her. How could he? He hadn't even _talked _to her. How could he love a human? Gil had to get out, get away from her. Far away, and never again see Sara. It would hurt her too much, to get to know him, and then find out he wasn't even human like her. How could he- Wait. He hadn't done anything, she doesn't know who he is, or that he is even there. He could just walk away right now. But why would he do that? So, as a young man was getting off on the third floor, so did Gil.

--

Someone was standing next to Sara. All she could see without turning her head, was a very large arm, covered in a black suit jacket. Before she knew what she was doing, her head was buried in the shoulder of this man and her arms wrapped around his waist, but what shocked Sara the most was this man returning her strong embrace and not pushing her away. He mumbled something into her hair, as an old lover comforting his wife would. They stayed this way, two strangers holding each other in the ICU hallway of the West Side Hospital in San Francisco for a long time, or what seemed like a long time to them. Sara was the first to pull away. She wouldn't have, but she was about to fall asleep.

"I'm sorry about that," She whispered as she pulled away.

"It's okay; I don't mind. It seemed like you need a good hug anyway." The strange man in black replied. His voice stopped Sara's mind and heart. _My God, he has the voice of an angel... _was the only thought that passed through her head. A small smiled played at the edges of his lips when she looked at him again.

"My name is Gilbert Grissom, but most everyone calls me Grissom, so feel free to call me that too," He said as the small smile turned into a full one. This made Sara's mind go blank. A few moments later she was able to come up with a reply.

"I'm Sara…Sara Sidle, it's nice to meet you Gil…Grissom,"

"Nice to meet you too, Miss Sidle," This made Sara laugh, she hadn't been called that since..well...ever. They fell into a comfortable silence after that. It shocked Sara more that she was so comfortable around this man, who was mind blowing, stunning, handsome. But that couldn't even describe just how "hot" he looked.

"Do you need a ride anywhere? I don't think you should be driving right now; this type of thing is hard on everyone." Gil asked, pulling Sara out of her head.

"Um, sure. I don't have a hotel or anything yet." Sara replied.

"That's okay," Gil said as he looked at the watch on his left wrist. "but it's pretty late, so maybe we should get going."

"Alright, let me go to the restroom and I'll meet you by your car?" Sara half questioned, half stated.

"That's fine; I'm the silver Volvo."

"Alright," Sara said over her shoulder as she walked towards the bathroom. Gil was left again watching her walk away, but there wasn't pain in his chest this time, this time there was hope. As he turned to go into Laura's room and get his job done he let a signal tear fall down his face. He and Laura walked into the "white light" together and her last words were:

"Please take care of Sara; she needs something good in her life, and I know you're it."

* * *

A/N 2: Please Please Review, and Check out Vigg's new story - See You on The Other Side (Yes we love to shamelessly promote stories.)


End file.
